


Dyed in Your Colors

by Nicole Premier (MistressArachnia)



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Emotional Sex, Fireworks, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Seme Akira, Smut, Uke Nano, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArachnia/pseuds/Nicole%20Premier
Summary: Akira decides he's had enough of Nano's biting habit and bites him back. His reaction isn't at all what he expected…Nano's story for the Akira-seme Anthology.





	Dyed in Your Colors

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my personal favorite stories, so I sincerely hope that you love it as much as I do. ❤
> 
> This fic was written for the Akira-seme Anthology. More anthology stories, comics, and artwork for the other characters are being uploaded, and I will be adding some full-color artwork for this fic soon, so please check back! (I'll tag it 'illustrated' once I've finished.)
> 
> I love Nano-uke so much. He's so sexy. And Akira is such a cute top. Why is there not more of this? I guess I will have to keep writing it. And drawing it. I have so many sequels to this fic that I want to write. And so many pictures I want to paint…

Another hot summer day had given way to an equally sultry evening. The air along the Yangtze river was thick with humidity, causing Akira’s shirt to cling to his body like a second skin. Mercifully, the cool ocean breeze provided a much needed respite as the sun sunk beneath the waves in a brilliant display of red and orange. In its place, the neon glow of modern buildings mixed with colorful lanterns criss-crossing the narrow Chinese streets to light up the night.

Akira clasped Nano’s hand tightly as they wandered through booths along the crowded streets of Shanghai, trying his best not to bump into any of the other festival goers as they made their way to the waterfront. Along the main roads, the pungent aroma of incense and street food wafted through the breeze.

“Let’s get some iced bubble tea. Do you want taro or macha?”

“Whichever you prefer. I am content to share with you, Akira.”

“Just pick one…” Akira sighed, “Purple or green?”

“…Purple.”

“Let’s go with taro, then.”

The refugees had arrived in China only a few days ago. It was the first time Akira had set foot outside of Japan, and he was overwhelmed with the new sights and sounds. Cicadas sang in the distance, their piercing songs a dull hum over the street performers’ flutes and erhu music, though they did little to drown out the rush of heavy traffic and omnipresent cacophony of too many voices speaking at once. Although he hadn’t spotted anyone from the CFC tailing them yet, Akira knew it would only be a matter of time before their government pursuers caught up. They couldn’t afford to let their guard down, especially not so close to port. 

But Nano, it seemed, did not share his caution.

“Not _here_. Everyone will see.”

Akira’s voice was nearly a hiss as he tried to disentangle himself from his lover’s embrace when they stopped for some fresh baked pork buns and fried sweet potatoes. But in the midst of the crowded summer festival, it was futile. Shanghai had been hit hard by Japanese troops in WWIII, but by comparison, the bustling city made war-torn Tokyo look like a ghost town. Throngs of festival goers were crawling through the busy seaside streets like swarming insects. So many people had come out to partake in the evening’s festivities that Akira could scarcely make one out from another. It didn’t seem like there could be this many people in the _world_ , let alone all in one place.

“…It does not matter, Akira.”

A scowl crept over Akira’s features as he felt Nano’s arms encircle his waist, pulling him tight against his chest. Alas, he hardly had room to _move,_ let alone insist upon keeping his personal space. Roving fingers slipped beneath the hem of his thin white tank top, already drenched with sweat, and he had to grudgingly admit that the coolness of Nano’s fingers was kind of refreshing in the suffocating heat.

“It matters to _me_. So let go!”

It was becoming increasingly difficult to believe that attending this godforsaken public event had been his own idea. Nano likely would have been more than happy to curl up beside him back in their air-conditioned hotel room and read. But Akira was restless, and he could only stand watching the former test subject gaze longingly out the window like a curious kitten for so long before he began to feel sorry for him. So he offered to buy some street food to share as a small indulgence as they made their way down to the beach for the evening festivities.

Between the heat, the crowd, and his partner’s rising libido, he was starting to regret that decision.

“Seriously, _cut it out_!”

They were trudging along at a snail’s pace, and by the time they made it to the waterfront the dragon boat races would surely be over. It was doubtful that there would even be any room left for the two of them to find seats along the sandy beach to enjoy the concert and fireworks.

Akira glanced around desperately, trying to plot the most efficient course to navigate through the thick crowd. His claustrophobia was starting to get to him, and a rising sense of panic was worming its way into in his belly. He kept expecting to see their pursuers around every corner. The chaos was overwhelming his senses. He wanted to _escape_ , but at this point it would be a lot easier to make it all the way down to the waterfront than it would be to brave the crowds in the other direction in a futile attempt to make it back to their hotel.

Nano pulled Akira close against his chest from behind, kissing his sweat-soaked hair and nibbling lightly on his ear. Alas, with every one of his senses already on full alert, even those small gestures of affection threatened to throw him over the edge. Unnaturally cool fingers continued to trail up beneath his tank top, tracing the outlines of his abdominal muscles. Then up… up… 

Akira spun around, intending to push his annoyingly persistent partner away, but when he saw him standing there in the ever changing light of the colorful festival lanterns, all the strength drained from his limbs.

Nano was gazing down at him with pure love reflected in his clear blue eyes, sparkling faintly in the dying sunlight. His freshly dyed black hair blended into the night and contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, giving him an otherworldly glow that nearly took his breath away. It was hard to resist him like this. He looked so pure and happy, almost innocent.

Nano ran the backs of his fingers along Akira’s jaw, leaving a tingling sensation in his wake. Slender fingers tilted his face up until their eyes met. Akira did his best to glare back at him.

“ _Cut it out_. We can’t draw any more attention.”

Nano was always like this. During the day, he wanted to hold his hand everywhere they went, and at night he begged to touch him all over, kiss him, hold him close, be inside him. It was like he still didn’t believe Akira was really _there_ , that he had really chosen him, and he needed that physical contact to assure himself that all of this wasn’t just a figment of his imagination, a dream that would dissipate into nothingness in the morning light.

Finally he spoke. Nano’s voice was a deep monotone, calm amidst the surrounding chaos.

“It does not matter, Akira. So many lives… yet each one thinks itself unique, existing solely within its own selfish little bubble, blind to the others around it, unable to comprehend its own insignificance.”

Akira glared back defiantly.

“We’ll only be insignificant until someone _notices_ us. As a foreigner, you already stand out enough as it is, and… _mmm_!”

Slender fingers stole into steel grey hair as Nano forced Akira’s head back and silenced his train of thought with a kiss.

Akira struggled, placing both hands against the smooth grey silk of Nano’s shirt and trying with all his might to shove him away. It was a futile effort, more symbolic than anything else. There was nothing he, or any human on earth, could do against the ultimate living weapon. The strength of Nano’s blood was unstoppable.

 _Especially_ when that blood started to boil.

Mercifully, Nano got the message and released his grasp, allowing Akira to catch his breath. 

“What’s come over you?! I thought you wanted to go to the concert! We’ll _never_ get there in time at this rate!”

“We can hear it from here.”

“Not very _well_. And we won’t be able to see the fireworks.”

“If we can hear the music, that’s enough. I would rather look at you, Akira.”

Akira tried to stifle the rising frustration in his tone.

“We’re in the middle of a crowded street festival! This isn’t the place for romance. I hardly have enough room to _breathe_. There have to be a million people here.”

Nano glanced around, expressionless, as though this painfully obvious information were somehow a new concept he hadn’t yet considered.

“…If there were no people around, would you allow me to embrace you?”

“If everyone just _disappeared_ , sure, but… HEY!”

Before he could protest, Akira found himself drug through the dense crowd by his wrist, bumping into people left and right until he was pulled into a narrow alley between two high rise buildings. Nano didn’t stop there, dragging him around the corner and thrusting him rather unceremoniously up against a cracked concrete wall. All of the air rushed from his lungs in a loud thud.

“What the _hell_ are you doing?!”

“…There’s no one here, Akira.”

“Yeah, but… _nnn_!”

Akira stifled his cries at the back of his throat as he felt Nano’s tongue press urgently between his open lips. All of his thoughts dissolved in surprise as their mouths slotted together and a hand slipped behind the small of his back, pulling him closer until their hips were flush. The sudden force left him momentarily stunned, but he wasn’t struggling anymore, even as the color rose on his cheeks. Timid fingers slid along the grey silk at Nano’s chest then rose to lace through dark curls.

It was quieter here, though far from silent. His mind was still a jumbled mess. If he closed his eyes, he could drown it out, concentrating instead on the sound of his partner’s feverish breathing, the hum of cicadas, the wet smacking sounds of their lips as they kissed, the feel of Nano’s heart beating strongly in his chest as he pressed against him, desperate and wanting.

Nano’s hands slid up underneath his sweat-soaked cotton shirt, peeling the thin cloth from his torso, and this time Akira didn’t try to stop him. The light breeze against his bare skin was a welcome respite as he let the soft coolness of his partner’s touch envelop him.

Nano’s tongue traced along the slope of Akira’s jaw, running from his collarbone up to his ear, then down again, painstakingly placing open-mouthed kisses on every inch of his skin. Akira sighed, surrendering himself to the sensations as he tried desperately to drown out the world around them.

Just when he was beginning to relax, Nano’s teeth found their mark on his neck, his hands sliding down to Akira’s hips, slipping inside his jeans under the elastic band of his underwear to cup his ass.

“ _Ahhhh!_ ”

Pain radiated through his shoulder at the point Nano had bitten. Nails dug into firm but supple flesh, kneading and exploring. Akira writhed, overstimulated, as Nano sucked hard on the same spot until it bruised, marking him for all to see. Claiming him as his own, just as a predator claims his prey.

“ _Damn it_ , let me _go_!”

His vision went red as something inside him snapped. Before Akira’s mind even realized what was happening, his body was responding of its own volition. His hand snaked through black hair, yanking, forcing the other’s head back at a more fitting angle to expose the unmarred surface of his neck. The crunch of tearing flesh resounded in his ears as his teeth sunk through Nano’s translucent tissue paper skin in a reckless act of defiance and revenge. He didn’t realize how hard he had bitten until the salty taste of his partner’s sweat was mixed with the metallic drip of iron.

Nano’s desperate attack halted on the spot, his body suddenly still.

But Akira couldn’t stop. Heat clouded his vision, tinged with something darker. He grabbed onto the thin fabric of Nano’s shirt, lowering his center of gravity and using all of his might to push back against his slender frame, slamming his back against the opposite wall in the narrow alley with surprising strength. Nano’s blue eyes were wide with shock.

It was as if his body had been possessed by a demon. Blood dripped from Akira’s lips. He flicked out his tongue to taste it, working quickly to unbutton Nano’s shirt, tearing the fabric off his shoulders to expose his scarred flesh and bloodied neck. Now the tables were turned, and Nano was _his_ prey.

Figuring he’d give the man a taste of his own medicine, Akira licked his lips, moving in close to his lover’s deceptively delicate body to grab his wrists and pin him against the cracked concrete wall. Nano’s breath deepened, and he could feel his heart beating like a drum in the fragile cavity of his chest. Yet he made no move to resist, every muscle in his body completely relaxed.

“…How do _you_ like it?”

The change of pace was refreshing. Some of his earlier tension dissipated, and a sweet intoxication was beginning to take over. It was the same high he used to feel when he threw down his opponents in Bl@ster and Igra.

Nano was utterly silent, expressionless, lips parted, glazed eyes watching as though in a trance. He writhed in Akira’s grasp as a flicker of tongue slithered up his neck, licking up the crimson droplets that trickled down his pale flesh. Without the barrier of normal skin between them, Akira could taste the frantic way Nano’s blood responded to his own. Running the flat of his tongue against the open wound, it was was as though that blood was answering his call. Like he was summoning it. Taking it into his own body as it betrayed its owner, drawn like a magnet, swarming to that one place in a desperate rush of heat and euphoria.

Maybe it was the sensual combo of Nano’s sweat and shampoo and rising heat, maybe it was a reaction to his blood, or maybe it was just something in the air, but something inside him was awakening, some dark instinct long buried. Akira’s fingertips traced the dips and curves of Nano’s abdomen and slid down over the front of his linen pants.

Only to find that Nano had gone rock hard.

Akira blinked in surprise, looking up at his partner. Nano was transfixed, his eyes a mixture of swirling blue which occasionally flickered with a brilliant purple hue. Tentatively, Akira ran his tongue up his lover’s neck, smearing the blood from his bite wound as he pressed their hips together. He wasn’t sure what was going on himself, but Nano’s unexpected reactions to his ministrations left him curious, and very aroused. He licked up his partner’s ear, nibbling gently, his voice a low whisper.

“You _like_ this… don’t you…”

It wasn’t a question.

Nano blinked slowly, long eyelashes lowering. It was a strangely erotic sight, seeing him like this, backed against the wall in some forgotten alleyway, cock straining against his black linen pants, sweat-drenched button-down shirt half torn open. Blood dripped down his pale shoulder as he surrendered himself utterly to Akira’s mercy. His face was flushed, though he doubted the former test subject felt the slightest hint of shame or remorse for being seen in such an undignified state.

Akira leaned in closer, tightening his fingers around Nano’s rigid cock. He bit down again on the same spot, more gently this time, and felt the flesh beneath his fingertips pulse.

He could probably take him right then and there… and part of him reveled in the idea.

Yet he found himself hesitating. Something about this wasn’t right.

Nano’s silent submission was enticing, yet it left Akira baffled… and more than a little concerned. It would be foolish to think that he had truly gotten the better of Premier. The former superweapon hadn’t lifted so much as a finger to stop him. He hadn’t even _tried_. Now that Akira was coming down off his initial high, the sight of his lover’s battered body panting with gentle exhalations in the glow of the neon light did more to alarm than incite him. His anger melted inward as a sickening sense of guilt began to creep up in the corners of his psyche.

“…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that to you.”

The festival had been overwhelming, but Nano looked so happy just to be with him. He didn’t care about the food, or the concert, or the fireworks… the only thing he cared about was that he was experiencing all of it with Akira. With their bodies pressed together in the crowd, it was natural that he would feel amorous. Sure, it had been irritating, but it didn’t merit _this_. Nano hadn’t even bitten him all that hard.

Alas, this wasn’t the first time Akira had gone overboard in retaliation for some perceived slight, lashing out in anger at someone who he knew full well hadn’t intended him any harm. His best friend had died in his arms because of his short temper, and now…

Nano’s eyes were still downcast, his expression unreadable, and another terrible thought was forming in his mind, something he hadn’t been able to shake off since their last night in Japan. 

That night, Motomi had found them both huddled together in an abandoned building and used his connections to book the two former test subjects safe passage out of the country. But before they left, after his lover had passed out on the couch, the old man told Akira about the only time he had ever encountered Nano back at ENED. The former researcher didn’t want to remember it, and over the years he kept telling himself over and over that Premier had to die to end that devilish research once and for all. It _had_ to be done.

But no matter how he tried, he couldn’t forget that boy’s haunting eyes, that hopeless look of pure despair when he found him naked, gagged, covered in blood, strapped down with his legs spread in the surgical suite with one of the newly hired doctors standing over his pale, slender body. The memory of those empty grey eyes, briefly flickering purple when the light hit them just so, still haunted his darkest nightmares.

Motomi told him that Nano was already so conditioned to submit to that kind of abuse that he hadn’t fought back then, either. His moans were so soft and muffled that the former researcher couldn’t hear him at all until he was standing right beside him. Nano never called for help. He didn’t try to get out of his restraints. He didn’t struggle, even when he was raped and cut open without anesthesia. Motomi’s only clue that anything was amiss was the clatter of metal against metal of the surgical instruments.

When their gaze met, he saw that the boy’s eyes were wet, yet he hadn’t shed a single tear. They were eerily empty, the eyes of someone who had given up completely… who had lost all hope of salvation. It couldn’t have been the first time. Or the second…

The thought of it made Akira sick.

“ _Damn it_ , Nikolai! Why didn’t you stop me?!”

At the sound of his real name, Nano’s eyes shot up to meet Akira’s, briefly flickering purple in the neon light. His pale lips parted, but no words came.

“ _Goddamn_ it… I told you, you _can’t_ just submit! Not _ever again_. You _can’t_ keep letting people do whatever they want with your body! You can’t keep letting them hurt you! You’re _free_ now. You’re a human being with free will, just like me. You _promised_ … Nikolai…”

Akira’s voice choked and he realized with a start that he was shaking, on the verge of tears. He didn’t know if he was angry at Nano for submitting to his violent impulse without so much as a whisper of protest, or at himself for being so mercilessly aggressive towards him that he had triggered the same innate psychological response in his lover as his captors once did.  
  
But, though his own vision wavered, Nano’s eyes were calm and gentle as he watched Akira’s outburst, sparkling in the low lantern light, utterly unphased by the emotion he saw reflected. His lips curved ever so slightly in the hint of a smile as he listened to the slew of accusations.

“…No, Akira, that’s not it.”

Akira was livid, but he couldn’t contain the emotion in his voice as he watched the blood flowing down over Nano’s deathly white skin, crisscrossed with scars from countless years of torture and abuse.

“Then _tell me_ … what is it? Why didn’t you stop me? Why did you let me hurt you?”

…Would the bite marks left by Akira’s teeth scar that pale flesh as well? Was he truly no better than everyone else who had defiled and abused this man?

Akira wanted to cry. Nano must have noticed, because he reached up, wiping away his unfallen tears.

“…I did not resist because when you took my blood into your mouth and stripped away my garments… it felt like you wanted me. It felt… like you wanted _all_ of me, even the parts of me that I detest with all my heart and soul… but from which I can never be free.”

Akira fell silent. The taste of Nano’s blood still lingered on his lips, and he was suddenly acutely aware that if anyone _else_ had so carelessly bitten into Nano’s bare flesh, in all likelihood, they would have died an agonizing death. By tearing open his veins and taking Nano’s blood that he so despised into his own body, he was touching him in the most intimate way imaginable. No wonder he had been aroused by it.

“It was… intoxicating. Even if it was only a fantasy, I did not stop you because I wished for it to be true. I wished that you desired me the same way as I desire you. It is a foolish reason… but humans are foolish creatures. I am no exception.”

Even in the dim light, Akira could see that Nano’s eyes had faded to a deep midnight blue. The color of longing. Slowly, those long eyelashes lowered and he turned his head, the soft smile fading from his lips.

“But all of us… are free to long for something.”

Akira was speechless. He didn’t know what to say. How could Nano think he didn’t want him? All at once his calmness dissipated, and he was angry again.

“Of _course_ I want you! Why would I _be_ here if I didn’t want you?! Back in Toshima, I _asked_ you to run away with me! I _chose_ you, even knowing we’d spend the rest of our lives as fugitives. I took your hand, even when it was covered in blood. That night when Motomi found us together and offered us sanctuary, you were so exhausted that you fell asleep on the couch as soon as we ate, but I couldn’t sleep all night because I was terrified he would take you away from me.”

All of the pain came rushing back to him. The terror. The desperation.

And… the love. That was the part that hurt most of all.

“And earlier, at the festival… I couldn’t relax because I knew that once the CFC realizes we’ve left the country, the port towns are going to be the first place they’ll look for us. But with so many people… so many distractions… I might not see them until it was too late. I was on edge because I wanted to keep you safe. I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I was triggered by the thought that I might lose you.”

“Akira…”

“ _Listen_ to me! I don’t know what our future will hold, but I know I want you by my side. Somehow… I’ve always known. I used to dream about you, about taking you away with me. I don’t _care_ how hard we have to fight our fate. I will fight _the rest of my life_ if it means I can stay beside you.”

Nano’s lips curved in a gentle smile, and he looked up with clear blue eyes.

“…Desire takes many forms, Akira.”

Nano turned to meet him, that soft smile still flickering across his lips as he reached out to caress Akira’s cheek.

“You tolerate my advances. You put up with the pain and indignity of having me inside of you. I love you for it. When I look at you, I see pleasure reflected in your eyes. I see affection. That is enough.”

Akira paused, silent as he tried to make sense of his lover’s cryptic words.

Slowly, the realization began to dawn on him. He felt a bit foolish. The issue here wasn’t that he had attacked his lover without sufficient provocation.

The issue was that Nano had _liked_ it.

He supposed he had taken it for granted all this time that Nano wanted _him_ , gritting his teeth and letting him do as he pleased with his body without ever considering how it might make his partner feel to never have his advances reciprocated. After a lifetime of barriers, gloves, latex, masks, restraints, sterilized instruments thrown away after they touched his skin… no wonder he didn’t dare ask for anything more than mere tolerance.

It seemed that he had succeeded in making Nano feel like he was finally accepted, for the first time in his life. Even loved.

…But not desired.

Akira took a deep breath.

“You’re wrong… when I had you pinned against the wall just now, I felt that same desire flowing through my veins, too.”

Earlier, when he had he had wrapped his hand around Nano’s straining cock… that rush of heat and arousal that crashed over him, that violent impulse as he watched his lover writhe under his ministrations… and that urge to _take_ him, to claim him…

Nano _wanted_ him to do it. He wanted him to give into his desires. That thought sent a wave of heat directly to his groin.

“…I want you, Nikolai. I just don’t want to _use_ you. I didn’t want you to submit, not ever again. Not even to me. I didn’t want to be like everyone else who subjugated and abused you. I didn’t want… to force my colors onto you.”

At this, Nano’s lips curved up in a smile.

“…More than anything, Akira… I long to be dyed in your colors.”

Nano’s blue eyes were sparkling in the neon light. He leaned down, placing a tender kiss on his lover’s lips.

“When I am with you, Akira, when I see those hints of desire reflected in your eyes that you always try to hide from me as we make love… when I see you writhing in pleasure at my touch… You make me feel like I am not the monster everyone else has always seen me as. I feel… alive. Human. When our bodies are joined together as one, it feels like I am being cleansed. Purified. Just now… when you took my blood into your own body, the only thought going through my head was ‘ _Yes… please take it. Please take this curse away from me._ ’ And I wondered… if my blood flowed through your veins, would I finally be healed?”

Akira frowned.

“…That sounds more like it would kill you.”

“Even if that were so… if you held me in your arms, I would not be afraid of anything. Not even of death.”

A powerful emotion crashed over him. Akira closed his eyes, choking back a sob. He shook his head, trying to block out the mental images that came unbidden.

“Stop it… I can’t bear the thought of having someone else die in my arms. I could never live with that guilt. I would have nothing left but to stay by your grave until I joined you. I want you beside me, always. _Forever_. So please… if you love me… endure the pain… and live.”

“…Akira…”  
  
“ _Please._ ”

Nano pulled Akira into a tight embrace, brushing his long fingers through strands of silver hair.

“Akira… I am sorry. I did not mean to upset you. I will fight our fate for the rest of our lives and stay by your side until you take your dying breath… and then I shall take your hand and join you so that even in death you won’t ever be alone.”

Akira took a deep breath, steeling himself.

“No more talk of death. Tonight… I want to make you feel _alive_.”

Right now, his deepest wish was to make this man who had only ever been shunned and used feel cherished. Desired. Not for _what_ he was, but for _who_ he was.

Akira stood up on his toes and laced his fingers through Nano’s loose curls, pressing their lips together. At first his lover’s lips were light and yielding, but when Akira pressed urgently against his thin body, gradually their kisses became wilder, more forceful as they lost themselves in the other’s embrace.

Distant music from the concert permeated the air around them, sending a roar up from the crowd from what seemed like every direction. Akira’s concentration was momentarily shattered as another couple drunkenly stumbled into a nearby dumpster, their laughter echoing in the narrow alleyway.

Akira bit Nano’s lower lip lightly as he pulled away, searching the area instinctively for cover. His eyes settled on a rusty white grated door set slightly ajar a bit further down.

“Come on, let’s go someplace we have a little more privacy.”

Akira took Nano’s hand, guiding him towards what he hoped would be a safe haven. Behind the door was a darkened stairwell with one flight leading up and the other down. The doors leading to the building’s interior appeared to be locked and rusted shut, covered in graffiti, but for his purposes, this would do just fine.

Their footsteps creaked as Akira led Nano up the first flight of stairs, then the second, halting in the little alcove on the third floor. Through the dirty window he could see out above the crowd, giving him a bird’s eye view of their surroundings. It was unlikely that anyone would sneak up on them here.

Nano’s eyes were glowing faintly in the shadows.

They wasted no time, falling on one another like wild animals, kissing, biting, groping, clawing. Their tongues twined together as if they were trying to devour one another. Akira pushed deeper into the warmth of Nano’s mouth, ravenous for more. The sounds of their feverish breathing mingled until it was difficult to tell one from another. It was impossible to say who was ravishing who.

In the dim light, Akira could see the blood trickling down Nano’s pale skin in dark, slender rivulets, running down over his right nipple. The sight made him… hungry. Akira pushed his lover back against the wall, running his tongue down over his skin, taking that tender flesh between his lips and flicking his tongue against it. Everyplace their skin touched left a tingling electric sensation in its wake. He bit down gently. The sharp inhale of Nano’s breath sent a tendril of pleasure winding down his spine.

Just that simple act seemed to invoke a deep sense of surrender in his partner. As his teeth sunk deeper, he felt the body pressed against him relax and go limp. Nano’s breath caught in his throat, head leaning back in an open invitation to do whatever he pleased. It was such a small gesture, yet it lit a fire within his veins.

Holding his beloved tight in his arms, Akira’s tongue traveled slowly up Nano’s chest towards the wound he had inflicted, tenderly lapping up his spilled blood. After the violence from before, he felt an innate desire to soothe and cleanse him. In a way, it was also a ritual of sorts. By taking Nano’s blood into his own body, it was confirmation of Akira’s unconditional acceptance of him. Proof that no matter what he was, what things had been done to him, Akira would still love him. He would always desire him - _all_ of him, both body and soul.

Akira’s hands worked eagerly to undo the remainder of the buttons on Nano’s grey shirt.

In the distance, a whistle sounded, followed by a pop, and the light streaming from outside momentarily bathed the two figures in red light. The fireworks had begun.

Leaning down, Akira pressed his lips and teeth to the soft tissue-paper skin just below Nano’s collarbone, teasing his scarred flesh with gentle bites and nibbles. Something deep inside his body had awakened, some primal instinct he hadn’t known he possessed. The more Nano gave into his rough handling, the more he submitted to the pain and the pleasure Akira was inflicting upon him… the more violent that impulse became. 

Akira bit harder, sucking against tender flesh as he pinched and teased his lover’s nipples. Nano’s deep breathy sighs were audible now, his body writhing against him in such a provocative manner that all of Akira’s blood rushed straight to his groin. It was rare to see his stoic lover emanating such raw emotion. It fueled his basal instincts, driving him on like a hungry predator following the scent of blood.

More pops sounded above. The alcove lit up blue, followed by red and yellow.

“ _Haaaa_ …… _haaaa_ ……”

Nano was panting now, filling Akira’s mind with conflicting impulses. It made no sense, this simultaneous urge to protect and devour, yet it had taken root in his spine and was growing more powerful by the moment.

Nails raked against pale skin, and Akira found himself biting harder. Without a doubt his lover would be badly bruised tomorrow.

But bruises faded. He hoped the feelings they elicited would leave their mark.

Sliding both hands behind his hips, Akira pulled Nano closer. His fingers curled into the tight, soft flesh of his buttocks, delighting in the way that plump, rounded flesh squeezed and contracted beneath his fingertips. He found himself salivating at the possibility that if this tryst continued, soon his lover might surrender even that part of himself to be ravished and enjoyed. The mere thought of doing something so seemingly invasive and immodest to his beloved little bookworm brought out all his evil urges. The way Nano was blushing, panting, writhing, grinding against his hips and digging his nails into his flesh only served as encouragement.

He had never seen his lover like this before, and now Akira couldn’t help but wonder what else was lurking under the surface of Nano’s stoic exterior, what other hidden secrets he might discover. He longed to see that graceful body pinned beneath him, needy and compliant; he yearned to discover his latent depths of emotion, to make Nano _feel_ , respond…

Akira reached down to cup the front of his lover’s black linen pants. The soft moan that escaped Nano’s lips when he wrapped his hands around his cock, still trapped beneath the confines of moist cotton, sent a shiver of excitement radiating through his veins.

Capturing Nano’s lips in his, Akira worked to unhook Nano’s belt, vaguely amused that he had even bothered to wear one in the first place to such an informal event. He undid the button on his pants and slid down the zipper. Nano was so hard and wet by this point that his precum had soaked through his underwear, leaving the front of his pants damp. Hungry fingers slipped beneath the elastic band at his waist, groping, squeezing, stroking, toying with him in the palm of his hand. Akira hooked one finger into the elastic and pulled it down in one smooth, quick motion.

More fireworks lit up the space, making the slick, clear fluid dripping from the tip of Nano’s cock glisten as the alcove was bathed in colorful light. Purple… Yellow… Blue…

While Akira was admiring the enticing visual, Nano had managed to get his jeans off, sliding down Akira’s pants and underwear before he could protest. Without hesitation, slender fingers tightened around Akira’s aching cock. Somehow the coolness of Nano’s hands had the effect of making him feel exponentially hotter than before, and he soon found himself struggling to keep up with his lover’s abrupt pace. The clear liquid flowing from their tips tangled in their fingers to make slick, barely audible noises as they pleasured one another with their hands.

A volley of red fireworks went up at once, bathing them in crimson light.

Akira pressed tight against Nano’s body, wrapping his fingers around both their shafts and stroking them together. When he glanced down, the sight of those two slick hardnesses slipping between his fingers took his breath away.

Nano arched his back into the sensation, kissing with savage ferocity as his nails scraped and clutched at Akira’s back. Slowly, his hands began trailing lower until they alighted on Akira’s hips, digging greedily into the flesh of his ass, kneading and prying his buttocks apart as his fingers traced the crease. Akira inhaled sharply when he felt a cold, slick digit caress his entrance.

But tonight, Akira had something else in mind. Gently but firmly, he bit down on Nano’s neck, like a wolf asserting his dominance. Nano’s knees went weak and buckled, and he sunk deeper into Akira’s embrace.

Akira grabbed hold of his wrists, pinning them both to the wall above his head. He held them there effortlessly with one hand, squeezing and kneading the supple flesh of his buttocks with the other. His voice was a low growl as he leaned in close to whisper into his lover’s ear.

“Tonight… you’re going to be _mine_.”

The moment the words left his lips, Nano’s eyes flashed iridescent purple. Akira grabbed hold of his hips with both hands, turning his body around to face the wall, pressing him against it as he pulled his hips out towards him. Nano complied readily, bending slightly at the waist and arching his back, lifting his hips in silent offering. Akira bent over him, leaving a trail of bite marks down his back, and was rewarded with the subtle bounce of his plump buttocks pressing back against his erection.

Akira’s cock was leaking just from the sight of it. In the dim light, occasionally interrupted with brilliant flashes of color, shadows fell into the dips and crevices of his partner’s body, highlighting both the angles and rounded contours of his lithe form. It didn’t feel real, like something out of an erotic dream. He hadn’t realized how badly he had wanted to do this until the opportunity was presented. Unable to resist the impulse, Akira rubbed his cock between Nano’s plump buttocks, savoring the erotic sensation of it slipping between those pliant cheeks. 

He had never really explored this part of Nano’s body before. But from the very first time he had asked (or rather, _demanded_ ) that Nano strip naked in front of him, he’d noticed that his lover had a surprisingly shapely backside, something he hadn’t entirely been expecting given Nano’s modest attire and the fact that the man was quite literally starving at the time. Akira suspected that his distinctive habit of traveling by jumping from rooftop to rooftop had something to do with it. That or good genetics. Either way, it could be distracting, making him go hard in the bath or shower when the two of them were together… a frustrating phenomenon which inevitably led to his _own_ ass being quite sore the next day.

A deep sigh escaped Nano’s lips the moment he felt Akira’s moistened fingers slide down between his cheeks. The little ring of muscle tightened at the sensation of his fingertips sliding over it, a natural defense against having one’s body invaded by another. Yet the moment the tip of his slick finger pressed inside, it clenched against him wantonly, almost desperately, drawing him into the deepest part of his body.

Already Akira’s field of vision was wavering. Nano felt so soft and warm inside. Inviting. Every time that ring of muscle tightened around his finger, the sensation transposed directly to his cock. He still couldn’t believe this was happening.

A second finger joined the first, savoring the sensation of the tight muscle as it clenched wantonly against the invasion. His cock was throbbing, aching, still rubbing between those tender cheeks, though he longed to be _inside_ him, to ignore the resistance of Nano’s body and just _take_ him…

“…Akira…”

Nano’s voice was breathy as he pressed his hips back against his straining cock.

“…Penetrate me…”

“……!”

Akira’s heart thumped in his chest.

“…Akira… _please_. Take me.”

Akira licked his lips, blushing at the shamelessness of such a request. He hadn’t meant to make Nano beg for it, though he had to admit he kind of liked it. His deep, husky voice sounded so desperate it nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Warm fingers swept through jet black curls, drawing Nano’s face back to place a tender kiss on his swollen lips as the room was bathed in a flash of blue light.

“…I will…”

Akira smiled.

“It’s a promise. And I don’t lie.”

Akira reached around front to stroke Nano’s swollen cock, coating his fingers in precum to help lube up his passageway. His only regret was that in this position, he wouldn’t be able to see his lover’s expression the first time he was entered. He wanted to see _everything_ : the way his fingers clenched as he was stretched apart, the way his lips parted, the way his eyes glazed over as he was drilled into again and again… Perhaps… if they moved slightly, he could position his body so that he could see his reflection in the window as he fucked him… 

Suddenly a crash sounded from below, startling him. Shit. It sounded like it came from lower down in the stairwell. Most likely it was just a stray cat knocking over a trash bin, but just in case… he gave Nano’s ass a few sharp smacks, delighting in the way his passageway squeezed and contracted around his fingers.

“C’mon… let’s go further up.”

The stairs ended on the rooftop, and once again the refugees found themselves in open air. Fireworks erupted brilliantly overhead, their whistles and pops much louder without the shelter of steel and concrete surrounding them. The music and the roar of the crowd carried on the warm breeze.

Akira turned to his dazed partner, who was looking at him like he couldn’t see anything else in the world. He took that graceful body in his arms and kissed him. The rooftop was littered with piles of crates and pallets. Two tall smokestacks jutted from the opposite corner and rusted pipes ran along the edges. Perhaps this place had once been a factory or warehouse of some sort. Impatient to resume from where they’d left off, Akira pushed two large crates together to create a makeshift platform.

“C’mere… Take off your pants and underwear.”

Nano complied wordlessly as fireworks continued to go off above them, bathing them in an ever-changing spectacle of color. Akira grabbed an old burlap sack, tore it open, and draped it over the crates. He regretted that they didn’t have any padding, but this wasn’t bad. As luck would have it, the crates were nearly the perfect height for what he had in mind. Maybe this actually _was_ fated, somehow.

Akira laid his lover down on the crates, positioning him so that this bottom hovered on the edge. Those violet eyes were boring into his own, completely and utterly entranced as he watched him work, rendering Nano’s exposed body even more vulnerable with each motion. Another round of fireworks exploded above them as he took hold of Nano’s knees, spreading his legs to settle comfortably between them. Akira dropped his jeans a bit lower, grabbing both their dicks in his hand and stroking them together. Warm lips kissed the reddened marks along Nano’s pale neck, soft and soothing after the ravenous fury before.

Blue eyes washed over the man beneath him. Nano’s cheeks were flushed with a beautiful pink hue, slender chest rising and falling rapidly with his breath, pale skin marred by the ravenous attentions of his nails and teeth.

“You wanted to be dyed in my colors… but with these fireworks overhead, it really _does_ look like you’re being dyed all sorts of colors. It suits you.”

A sweet smile flickered across Nano’s lips.

Akira guided his slender legs back, and with just that simple motion, the body beneath him seemed to open in surrender. He coated a finger in both of their mixed precum and pressed inside. The warmth and tightness were intoxicating and inviting. Nano’s pale skin was already starting to get a little pink around the rim just from the friction of his fingers. He writhed, spreading his legs even wider, looking up at Akira with hazy half-lidded eyes, dazed and wanting, desperate, as though even now he didn’t quite believe that his lover would really follow through with this.

“Please, Akira… _hurry_ …”

It was… tempting. But but he liked the feeling of Nano squirming in his grasp too much to stop what he was doing just yet. The sight of his lover so open and vulnerable, aroused and wanting, offering his body in sacrifice… was hypnotic. The image would forever be burned onto the backs of his eyelids.

“Akira… _Please_ …”

Akira’s heart skipped a beat. He leaned over Nano’s trembling body, aligning himself in preparation to enter him. His fingers continued to stroke and toy at his lover’s tight entrance, drawing gentle circles.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

The sight of that pink ring of muscle as it continued to clench wantonly against his fingers made his mouth water. He felt ravenous, almost as though he were starving. If Nano kept this up, he wouldn’t be able to resist. His mind was dissolving, his reason and rationality crumbling to ash.

“ _H_ _urt me_ … Make me feel the pain of being alive.”

…It was too much to take. Without further ceremony, Akira withdrew his fingers and thrust into Nano’s tight entrance. The head of Akira’s cock broke through his body’s defenses with a pop and a rush of heat enclosed around him at once with a short, breathless moan. Nano’s lips parted wordlessly, eyes wide as his body was stretched open. His fingers dug into the ridges of Akira’s biceps as Akira began to thrust his hips experimentally, still adjusting to the overwhelming sensation of that soft heat as it engulfed him.

The stretch alone had to be excruciating, and Akira was certain he hadn’t prepared his lover nearly enough to take it. But if Nano was in any pain, it didn’t show on his face. On the contrary, the expression he wore could more aptly be described as euphoria. Nano arched his back, lips parted, drawing him into the deepest parts of his body. He took _all_ of him, wrapping his legs around Akira’s waist as he gradually increased the pace, stubbornly insisting upon his own rhythm despite Nano’s impatience.

It would be impossible to describe how good it felt to bore him open from the inside. After a few short breaths, Akira had buried himself to the hilt. Blinding waves of pleasure washed over him with each stroke, and a sweet sort of numbness began to invade his mind as his instincts took over. The sensation of Nano’s insides pressing back against him as he moved was almost too much, creating a swell of ecstasy and euphoria that poured into his veins like a flood. A dangerous impulse, as uncontrollable as wildfire, was beginning to spread through every cell in his body.

Fingers raked through raven hair as Akira drew Nano’s head back at a more fitting angle to snare his lips. His partner’s limbs were trembling violently, but Akira couldn‘t stop. His body was moving of its own accord. Akira kissed him deeply, prying Nano’s lips apart to slip his tongue between his lips. Their cries disappeared down one another’s throats.

There was no mistaking Nano’s desire, every bit as wild and insatiable as his own. He _wanted_ this. Badly. Akira thrust mercilessly into him over and over, and his lover responded by canting his hips just so, sending an inferno of bliss raging through his veins. The sensation was overwhelming in its intensity, but rather than bringing relief, it only made his hunger stronger.

Nano threw back his head, writhing beneath him as his body was split apart, panting, moaning, and then a sound Akira had never heard before began to spill from his flushed lips.

…Laughter? In another context, Akira might have called it eerie, uncanny, but now, that sound intoxicated him, filling his mind like a flood. Hearing it confirmed, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he had successfully thrown his beloved into a state of pure ecstasy, and the thought made his heart soar.

Seeing Nano like this, feeling his raw passion, hearing that ecstatic laughter bubbling from his lips… it all conspired to tear back his skin and cut his soul open seam to seam. He realized then that Nano had never really cared who was inside who. He just wanted to be close to him, to feel their two bodies joined together as one. Doing so was a confirmation of their existence, their reality, and… their undying love. 

Akira leaned down, showering his beloved with tender open mouthed kisses, biting hungrily into his flesh, clawing jagged lines into his pale skin. Nano writhed, unable to stifle the enraptured moans that escaped his lips amidst the joyous laughter as his body was forced to greater heights of pleasure. Nano’s nails scraped angry lines into his back, tearing through the thin white cotton, pain mixing with pleasure to create a cocktail of euphoric bliss.

It felt like a storm was brewing inside his veins, primeval and deadly. Wildfire tore through him as the tension in his body swelled to a fevered pitch. Yet the only way to put out this fire was to let it burn until it consumed them both. He was losing himself in Nano’s embrace. His welling emotions threatened to consume him. He _needed_ this, needed _him_ , more than anything.

Akira dug his nails into Nano’s flesh in a desperate bid to regain some small semblance of control as his mind turned to mush and his body was forced towards the brink. His lover was so provocative lying there, covered in reddened marks from his teeth, laughing in ecstasy, writhing under the weight of his own desires… At that moment, Akira felt strangely limited by the confines of his body. He wanted to touch him _everywhere_ , inside and out, not just with his hands and cock, but with his lips and tongue as well.

More whistles and pops sounded as the sky above them lit up. Nano’s swollen cock was so aroused that it was nearly purple, throbbing almost painfully, his slit weeping profusely. Clear fluid dribbled down onto his stomach. Akira slid his fingers through it, painting him with his own fluids. When his hand glided over his chest, it mixed with some of the blood still oozing down his shoulder to form a pinkish sticky mess.

Akira drew back, breathless, wrapping his hand around his shaft. His limbs were trembling with desire and his breath was ragged as he squeezed his hand around the hot, aching flesh between his fingers. The pinkish mixture of blood and precum on his fingers glistened in the ever-changing light of the fireworks overhead as he began to pump in time to his own strokes.

They were both reaching their limits. Akira leaned down, taking Nano’s hand and kissing him greedily, nibbling along the outside edge of his ear. His voice was little more than a ragged, hungry whisper, barely audible over the music and fireworks that permeated the air above them.

“…I love you, Nikolai.”

Nano’s eyes flashed bright purple and his body went rigid at the sound of his name on Akira’s lips. Not his code name, but his _real_ name. The moment it was uttered, he came hard, spilling onto his own chest in violent ribbons of white, his ass clamping down in rhythmic contractions, milking the cock inside. Akira stifled his cries against the other’s flushed lips as he was drug down into the flames alongside him. His vision went white as he spilled himself into the depths of the other man’s body and everything came crashing down and dissipated in a blissful fog of euphoria.

They clung together for a long time after, catching their breath as their bodies begin to relax in the blissful afterglow. Akira’s heart was swelling with emotion.

Nano was a total wreck. But he looked… so peaceful. Dreamlike. His gaze was soft and unfocused as the violent tension in his body began to subside. At that moment, Akira found him indescribably seductive. He looked so decadent and disheveled lying naked in the open air, violet eyes half-lidded, his body covered in rivulets of white, open and receptive, still trembling faintly with euphoric aftershocks.

Just looking at him made the tears welling in Akira’s eyes spill over. He loved this man so much.

“…Why are you crying, Akira?”

“I don’t know…” Akira tried to wipe the tears away. “Sometimes… people cry when they’re so happy it overwhelms them. This is the first time it’s ever happened to me, though.”

“You are… happy…? Because of me?”

“Yes.” Akira bent down, kissing his bruised lips. “When I’m with you, I feel all sorts of things I’ve never felt before. You aren’t the only one experiencing new emotions for the first time. I am, too. And it’s all because of you.”

The smile that graced Nano’s lips as he gazed up at him was so pure and sweet that it made his tears flow all over again. 

“I never thought… I could make anyone happy…”

Akira squeezed his hand tightly.

“I hope someday you’ll feel happy enough to cry, too.”

Placing another tender kiss on his lover’s lips, Akira glanced around the roof to try and find something to clean Nano off with. His brow furrowed, trying to figure out how best to go about doing this when nothing obvious was in sight. He checked his pockets instinctively, but didn’t find anything useful. Reluctantly, he tried to disentangle himself from Nano’s arms.

“Don’t go…”

“I’ve got to go find something to get you cleaned up.”

“No, please, Akira… I want to savor this.”

Akira smiled down at him.

“…You’re a mess.”

“I love the feeling of your seed filling me, Akira.”

Heat washed over him instantly, and Akira’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“Why do you say such vulgar things…? How can you _like_ that?”

“I like it… because it’s yours. This way, part of you is still inside me. I want to savor it.”

If it were possible for his face to get any redder, Akira was certain it just did. He sighed. This was Nano after all. He had no clue what was and was not normal when it came to these things. And he wasn’t the one who was usually in this position.

“…It’s going to feel gross when it starts oozing out.”

“No it won’t. Nothing we do together will ever be gross to me, Akira.”

Akira narrowed his eyes.

“……”

“……?”

It was clearly futile. Akira sighed in defeat.

“…Never mind…” he conceded, bending down and placing another kiss on his lips. His flushed cheeks were still warm. “Let’s watch the fireworks together.”

Nano shifted to lay with his head resting on Akira’s lap. As he cradled him and ran his fingers through his lover’s dark, silky waves, Akira had to admit that this was infinitely better than being trapped in the crowd at the beach. It felt as though the chaotic world around them had melted away, and all of his tensions with it. The view here was perfect, and they two were the only ones here to enjoy it.

Now, Akira had the only person alive who mattered safe in his arms. Even on the run, never resting, their lives were so much fuller now that each had found the missing piece of their soul in the other. Their past was a nightmare, their future uncertain… but for now… they had each other, and that was all that mattered.

Akira sighed, admiring the beauty in the sky above. Nano’s breath was soft and rhythmic as he rested peacefully against him.

“…You really liked that, huh?”

“I loved it… and I love you, Akira.”

“…Then I just have to ask…”

“……?”

“…Why the _hell_ have we been doing it the other way all this time?!”


End file.
